<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>here for all to love(but i am not lovely) by dannylovebot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105155">here for all to love(but i am not lovely)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannylovebot/pseuds/dannylovebot'>dannylovebot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst(??), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I love her, Other, Slow(ish) Burn, Soft Brad Bakshi, also jo, and didnt see any, i love them, i needed a soft romance for brad bakshi, light dana/rachel, ok more like v cute dana/rachel, so here you go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannylovebot/pseuds/dannylovebot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad’s had an assistant for eight years. </p><p>Nobody knows who they are. </p><p>They do exist. They just don’t go to work. Brad decides they need to be more hands on. </p><p>They solemnly agree. </p><p>[Gender Neutral Pronouns!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Bakshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>here for all to love(but i am not lovely)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Brad’s assistant comes to work for the first time. Ian thinks he’s met them atleast once. Thinks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>You were going to work.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, after eight years of employment and pulling the strings behind the scenes, Brad has <em>just</em> decided you need to come in. He says it’s for the release of Raven’s Banquet. You think he’s just bored.</p>
<p>The elevator dings and the silver doors clear out of your vision. Stepping out of the compartment, you examine the building. It was certainly more lived in now, but much more messy. </p>
<p>You blink as something bumps into you; a woman, slightly shorter than you spills coffee on your shirt. “Oh—shit! Sorry, I—“ She stutters over her words, adjusting her glasses and trying to help you. You smile, shaking your head.</p>
<p>Poppy Li.</p>
<p>You’ve never met her, but she’s definitely read emails from you(Being Brad’s assistant meant sending emails to his coworkers when he didn’t want to. They’ve never notice you were the one writing, not Brad.) “It’s alright.” You say and she blinks, stopping her frenzied panic, “I—uh, alright.” She says, eyes still owl wide.</p>
<p>She stumbled over herself before speaking, “Well, I have a meeting, so—“ You nod, “Go ahead.” You wave her off as she scurries away to the clear view office in the center of the building. </p>
<p>Your eye catches a certain raven haired man and you snort. You’d never seen Brad at work before, </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>